Loving You
by Kang Hyun Yoo-ie
Summary: Wu Kyungsoo, namja imut yang jatuh cinta sama Kim Jongin, namja yang bermasalah di sekolah. akankah cintanya berbalas? ndak pandai buat sumarry. langsung baca aja deh. Yaoi/KAISOO slight HANSOO, HUNSOO/OOC
1. Prolog

**Author ::** **Kang Hyun Yoo** **(** **강앤유** **)**

Tittle:: Loving You

 **Cast :: Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast ::** **Exo Member, Krystal f(x)**

 **Genre :: Romance - Friendship**

 **Rating :: T**

 **Disclaimer :: Kai milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo milik Kai** **dan saya #plak# dan cerita ini murni ide saya**

 **Warning :: Yaoi, pergantian marga untuk kepentingan cerita, gaje, aneh** **, typo**

 **No Bash! No Plagiat! No Silent Readers!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR _Juseyo_**

Cast :

Wu Kyungsoo / Do Kyungsoo

 _Namja_ pindahan dari Woosuk School. Adik dari Wu Kris dan Wu Chanyeol. Menyukai Kai, _namja_ bermasalah dari SM School. _Namja_ yang polos, mudah bergaul, dan pandai bermain alat musik. Mempunyai suara yang indah. Merupakan cinta pertama Kai. Mempunyai sahabat; Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zi Tao.

Kim Jongin/Kai

 _Namja_ yang mempunyai reputasi yang buruk karena sering bolos dan berkelahi dengan _sunbae_ - _sunbae_ nya tetapi memiliki prestasi di bidang dance. Menyukai Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali bertemu tetapi malu mengatakannya. Tidak peduli terhadap sekitar tapi itu semua berubah sejak kedatangan Kyungsoo ke SM School. Melindungi Kyungsoo secara diam-diam.

Oh Sehun

 _Namja_ berkulit putih susu yang merupakan adik sepupu Baekhyun. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia merasa KyungSoo seperti ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Selalu cemburu melihat Kyungsoo dekat dengan Kai.

Xi Luhan

 _Namja_ berwajah _babyface_ ini merupakan teman masa kecil Kris. Menyukai Kyungsoo sejak dulu, dan berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo. Tidak suka melihat Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang selalu memperhatikan Kai.

Wu Yi Fan/Kris

Ketua OSIS SM School sekaligus pemilik SM School dan juga merupakan kakak pertama dari Kyungsoo. Sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan tak suka melihat banyak _namja_ yang mendekati adiknya. Menyukai salah satu sahabat Kyungsoo.

Wu ChanYeol

Anak kedua keluarga Wu yang juga bersekolah di SM School. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Mempunyai kepribadian yang unik. Dijuluki _Happy Virus_ oleh teman-temannya. Mempunyai _namjachingu_ bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Jung Krystal

Yeoja yang selalu mendekati Kai dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Kai. Terobsesi untuk memiliki Kai sehingga membuatnya melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kai menjadi miliknya. tidak suka melihat Kai begitu perhatian kepada Kyungsoo.

Prolog

Wu Kyungsoo, _namja_ yang pindah ke SM School karena disuruh oleh kakaknya yang merupakan Ketua OSIS, Wu Yi Fan atau akrab dipanggil Kris. Di SM, dia jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ paling bermasalah; Kim Jongin. Dia berusaha mendekati _namja_ tersebut dan ingin menjadi temannya. Dia merubah namanya menjadi Do KyungSoo agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia merupakan adik dari Wu Kris. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu kalau dia adik dari Wu Kris.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida. Bangapseumnida yeorobun"_

"Kai _, Saranghaeyo!_ "

"Jangan mengikutiku! Pergi sana!"

"Jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi, Oh Sehun!"

"Awas kau, Do Kyungsoo. Kau sudah berani mendekati Kai. Akan kubuat kau menderita selama berada di sini. Bersiaplah!"

"Tolong... jangan lakukan itu. _Jebal_ "

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!?"

" _Hyung,_ jangan menangis. Lupakanlah dia. Ada aku di sampingmu"

"Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"


	2. Chapter 1

Loving You

Cast :: Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

Support Cast :: Exo Member, Krystal f(x)

Genre :: Romance - Friendship

Disclaimer :: Kai milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo milik Kai dan saya #plak# dan cerita ini murni ide saya

Warning :: Yaoi, pergantian marga untuk kepentingan cerita, gaje, aneh, typo

No Bash! No Plagiat! No Silent Readers!

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR _Juseyo_

Chapter 1

 **AUTHOR POV**

Di pagi yang cerah di gerbang SM School, terlihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan memasuki SM School. Dia terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah hingga sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan OSIS. Dia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut _blonde_ sedang duduk di belakang meja bertuliskan Ketua OSIS. _Namja_ tersebut adalah Ketua OSIS SM School, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas di hadapannya ke arah pintu.

Kris pun tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. "Ah, rupanya kau, Soo. Kemarilah" kata Kris kepada _namja_ tersebut.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh? Chanyeol h _yung_ juga meninggalkanku. Aku kan belum tau di mana kelasku, _h_ _yung. Hyung_ _deul_ jahat" _namja_ itu mempoutkan bibirnya yang _kissable_ itu.

" _Mianhae,_ Soo. Tadi _h_ _yung_ ada urusan, jadi _h_ _yung_ pergi duluan. Chanyeol juga pasti menjemput _namjachingu_ nya. Jangan ngambek, _ne_ " bujuk Kris agar _namja_ itu tidak ngambek dan marah padanya.

 _N_ _amja_ itu pun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya "Aish, _arraseo_ _h_ _yung_. Aku kan sayang _h_ _yung_. Cuma _hyung_ dan Yeolie h _yung_ keluarga yang aku punya " Ah, rupanya _namja_ tersebut adalah Wu Kyungsoo, _namdongsaeng_ Kris. Orangtua mereka sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mereka akan pulang ke Seoul. Kris sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adiknya. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh Kyungsoo pindah ke SM School yang merupakan milik keluarga Wu. Kris melakukan itu agar dia dan Wu Chanyeol, _namdongsaeng_ nya bisa menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, _gomawo nae dongsaeng_. Jadi ada apa kau kesini?"tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Kris. " _Aigoo,_ _h_ _yung._ Kan _hyung_ belum memberitahukan kelasku dimana. Kalau aku salah masuk kelas, gimana? Nanti aku malu _hyung_ , kalau salah masuk kelas."

"Ah, _hyung_ lupa. _Mian_ Soo. Baiklah, _hyung_ akan tunjukkan dimana kelasmu. _Kkaja_ " Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris " _Chakaman hyung_." Kris pun berhenti.

" _Waeyo_ , Soo? Katanya kau tidak tahu dimana kelasmu, makanya _hyung_ mengantarmu. Nanti kau terlambat masuk kelas" Kris berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ tidak usah mengantarku. Aku bisa sendiri, Lagipula, aku tidak mau orang lain tahu kalau aku adik _hyung_ dan Yeolie _hyung_ " Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, membuat matanya yang bulat tersembunyi.

Kris terkejut mendengar perkataan KyungSoo. " _Mwo!? Waeyo_ , Soo?" Ada apa dengan adiknya ini?

Kyungsoo memelintir ujung blazer sekolahnya "Ehm... Itu _hyung_..."

"Ada apa, hum? Kenapa kau tidak mau orang lain tahu kalau kau adik _hyung_ dan Chanyeol?" Kris mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar dia bisa melihatnya.

"Ehm,,, itu _hyung_. Aku ingin punya teman yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku. Bukan karena aku adik _hyung_ dan Yeolie _hyung._ Aku tidak mau mereka mendekatiku hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau seperti kejadian di sekolahku dulu terulang lagi. _Hyung_... a-aku takut _hyung..._ hiks... aku takut kejadian itu terulang kembali. Hiks..." tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar. Airmata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya dan bersiap untuk jatuh jika tidak ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Kris yang tau bahwa _d_ _ongsaeng_ kesayangannya akan menangis, langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Sstt... _Uljimayo,_ Soo. Ada _hyung_ dan Chanyeol. Jangan takut, _ne?_ _H_ _yung_ dan Chanyeol akan melindungimu. Dan _hyung_ janji kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi." Ucap Kris lembut menenangkan Kyungsoo. Pelukannya pun semakin erat ketika dia merasa seragamnya basah oleh airmata Kyungsoo. Kris mengusap lembut punggung KyungSoo dan memeluknya seakan-akan ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Disaat Kyungsoo masih terus menangis di pelukan Kris, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan keras dan mengejutkan mereka berdua. Terlihat dua orang _namja_ yang berbeda ukuran #plak# sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-yo _what's up, bro._ Wu Chanyeol, _a handsome namja_ _is here"_ _n_ _amja_ yang tingginya hampir menyaingi Kris berteriak sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan tak lupa dengan senyum lima jarinya. Dia adalah Wu Chanyeol, _dongsaeng_ Kris yang mengaku dirinya tampan (#emang lu tampan _oppa?_ Kayaknya kagak deh #dilempar oleh readers dan dideathglare ChanYeol)

 _Namja_ cantik ber _eyeliner_ di samping _namja_ tersebut menutup telinganya"Yeolie, jangan berteriak di dekatku. Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?" bentak _namja_ cantik itu. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, _namjachingu_ Wu Chanyeol. Sudah hampir setahun mereka berpacaran. Dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah adik dari Kris dan Chanyeol. Saat pertama kali Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo, dia langsung histeris dan terus mencubit pipi Kyungsoo hingga merah dan membuat seorang Wu Chanyeol merasa cemburu. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat dan bersahabat.

" _YA!_ Tidak bisakah kalian tidak ribut di sini? Kalian berdua tidak melihat situasi. Dasar!" teriak Kris kepada kedua _namja_ tersebut sambil terus memeluk Kyungsoo yang mulai tenang.

Chanyeol yang melihat adiknya, Kyungsoo, menangis di pelukan Kris, membelalakkan matanya. " _Omo~~_ Kyungie. Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Ada yang mengganggumu? Siapa dia? Beritahu _hyung_. Akan _hyung_ habisi dia karna telah membuat _dongsaeng_ ku menangis. Akh, atau ku kerjai saja dia. Khukhukhu" Chanyeol menyeringai dan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada orang yang telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan melihat seringaian _namjachingu_ nya yang gagal, mengambil buku yang ada didekatnya dan

BUAGH

"YA! Wu Baekie. Kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun menggunakan buku yang tebal.

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Andaikan tatapannya bias membunuh, mungkin sekarang kita akan menjumpai mayat seorang Wu Chanyeol. "Hentikan seringaianmu itu, Yeolie. Kau mau Kyungsoo ketakutan melihatmu, hah? Dan margaku BYUN bukan WU," Chanyeol pun menghentikan kegiatan mengusap kepalanya dan mendekati Kris dan Kyungsoo. Ketika sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Soo? Apa kau menangis karna mendengar suaraku yang seksi? _Hyung_ tau kok suara _hyung_ seksi." kata Chanyeol narsis.

PLETAK

"Jangan bercanda _pabbo_ " Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol yang kepalanya sudah dua kali dianiaya hanya bisa meringis. 'Dasar naga jelek. Bilang aja iri' batin Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. _Nan gwenchana_ " Kyungsoo menghapus bekas airmata dan tersenyum kepada kedua _hyung_ nya.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Soo _Baby_?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Takut ada yang tidak beres.

" _Ne, hyung_ tenang saja. Akh, Baekie _hyung_. _Bogoshippo_ ~~~" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

" _Aigoo,_ kita kan baru ketemu seminggu yang lalu, _Baby_. Masa sudah kangen"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi _hyung_ tidak rindu padaku?" KyungSoo mengembungkan pipinya membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipinya. " _APPO~~~YA! HYUNG!_ Jangan dicubit. Sakit tau" Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya yang menjadi korban tangan Baekhyun yang ganas.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_. Aku gemas liat pipimu itu." Baekhyun mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ya, terus saja kalian menebar aura seperti itu. Lupakan kami dan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian" ujar Kris sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ya, Kris _hyung_ benar. Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Anggap kami tidak ada" lanjut Chanyeol.

Ah, mereka melupakan keberadaan dua tiang listrik yang berada di dekat mereka. Kyungsoo pun menoleh. "Jangan marah _hyung_. _Mianhae"_ Kyungsoo menatap kedua _hyung_ nya dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ukh, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, Soo" –ucap Kris.

" _Ne,_ jangan menatap kami dengan tatapan itu"-ucap Chanyeol.

" _Waeyo OPPA?_ " goda Kyungsoo, dengan memanggil kedua _hyung_ nya dengan sebutan _oppa_. Kyungsoo tau kalau kedua _hyung_ tiang(?)nya itu lemah dengan tatapannya itu.

"Aish, _jinjja._ Cukup Kyungsoo- _ya_. Tolong kau hentikan _aegyo_ -mu itu. Kau bisa membuat dua tiang berjalan itu mematung" Baekhyun menunjuk Kris dan Chanyeol yang mematung ketika melihat _aegyo_ Kyungsoo.

"Kris _hyung_ , Chanyeol _hyung_ kenapa? Kok diam aja?"tanya Kyungsoo. Tanpa sengaja dia memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat imut. Andai saja Kyungsoo bukan adik mereka, pasti mereka akan langsung menerkam(?) Kyungsoo.

" _A-aniya_ Kyungie. _Hyung gwencahana"_ ucap Kris sambil memegang hidungnya yang mancung #yakin oppa? Hidung lu mancung? Sepertinya ndak deh# agar tidak mimisan karna melihat _aegyo_ seorang WU KYUNGSOO.

" _Jinjja?"_

" _Ne, nae dongsaeng_ yang paling imut dan manis" jawab Chanyeol dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

" _YA! Hyung~~_ jangan merusak tatanan rambut indahku. Bilang aja _hyung_ iri dengan rambutku yang bagus ini kan? Sampai _hyung_ mengacak-acak rambutku. Dasar WU DOBI. _Mehrong~~~"_

" _YA!_ Siapa juga yang iri sama rambutmu, eoh? Rambutku lebih berkilau darimu tahu. Dan atas dasar apa kau memanggilku Wu Dobi, hah? Dasar burung hantu"

" _YA~~~_ Aku bukan burung hantu. Dasar pepsodent berjalan"

" _MWO?_ Awas kau Wu Kyungsoo. Ke sini kau. Biar ku Ttakbam kau" akhirnya terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antar si pepsodent berjalan dan burung hantu yang imut. #plak :p

"Aish, bisa tidak kalian diam? _YA_ WU CHANYEOL! Berhenti kau. Jangan membuat ruanganku berantakan. Awas kau" teriakan Kris menghentikan aksi-mari-kita-kejar-kejaran. "Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Baekhyun, tolong antar KyungSoo ke kelasnya. Dia akan sekelas denganmu. Dan Chanyeol, rapikan kekacauan yang telah kau buat. Jangan membantah! Kyungsoo, istirahat nanti _hyung_ tunggu di kantin khusus. Kita akan makan bersama. Ada Luhan juga di sana. Jangan lupa, _ne?_

" _Ne hyung. Arraseo. Bye-bye_ Kris _hyung_. Titip salam untuk Luhan _hyung, ne_? _"_ Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kris.

" _YA~~~_ Kris _hyung_ kau cium, sedangkan aku tidak. Kejam sekali, kau Soo." Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas yang sangat tidak cocok sekali.

"Kasian sekali kau Chanyeol" ejek Kris. "Dan hentikan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tidak cocok memasang wajah seperti itu. Membuatku ingin muntah saja" ucapan Kris membuat dia dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mempan untuk seorang Wu Kris.

"Diam kau naga bule. Bilang aja kau iri karna kau tidak bisa memasang wajah seperti ini. Aku masih cocok memasang wajah seperti ini, walaupun sedikit. Daripada kau, tidak cocok sama sekali." Balas Chanyeol. Dan terjadilah perang tatapan antara Duo Tiang Wu(?).

" _YA!_ Bisakah kalian berhenti melemparkan tatapan seperti itu? Kepalaku pusing melihat kalian berdua. Kalau kalian terus seperti ini, kapan kami akan masuk ke kelas, hah? Lebih baik kita pergi, Soo _Baby_. Tinggalkan saja kedua tiang itu" kesal Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar dari ruangan Kris.

" _YA!_ Tunggu aku, Baekie, Kyungie. Gara-gara kau, naga jelek" kesal Chanyeol.

" _YA!_ Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Dasar pepsodent berjalan" balas Kris.

"Aish, sudahlah. Capek ribut denganmu. Lebih baik aku menyusul kedua makhluk mungil itu. _Bye_ " Chanyeol pun menyusul Duo Mungil(?) tersebut.

"YAK! CHANYEOL! BERESKAN DULU RUANGANKU! YAK! Aish, dia sudah pergi. Dasar tiang listrik. Untung kau adikku. Kalau tidak, habis kau. Hah" Kris pun membereskan ruangannya yang berantakan karena aksi kejar-kejaran antara pepsodent berjalan a.k.a Chanyeol dan burung hantu a.k.a Kyungsoo. Poor Kris...

 **KyungSoo POV**

"Aish, tidak bisakah mereka itu tidak bertengkar? Lama-lama aku kuliti juga mereka. Liat aja nanti, akan aku omelin mereka berdua. Seenaknya aja bertengkar di depanku" oceh Baekhyun _hyung_. Sekarang kami sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelas. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat kedua _hyung_ -ku selalu bertengkar. Mereka selalu bertengkar meskipun karna masalah kecil.

"Sudahlah, Baekie _hyung_. Seperti tidak tau saja kebiasaan mereka. Percuma sama mengomeli mereka. Pasti mereka akan bertengkar juga" jawabku.

"Tapi Soo _Baby_. Mereka itu tidak tau tempat kalau mau bertengkar. Untung aja cuma kita berdua saja yang melihatnya. Kalau orang lain gimana? Malu-maluin aja. Dasar tiang listrik berjalan" Baekhyun _hyung_ terus mengoceh di sampingku. Aku hanya diam, tanpa mau menghentikan ocehannya. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memanggil kami. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ berlari ke arah kami.

"hosh... hosh.. hosh.. _aigoo,_ kenapa jalan kalian cepat sih? Aku capek mengejar kalian" ucap Chanyeol _hyung_ dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Siapa suruh kau lambat, Yeolie" ejek Baekhyun _hyung_.

" _YA!_ Aku tidak lambat, Baekie. Jalanmu saja yang cepat. Dan tega sekali kau meninggalkan _namjachingu_ mu yang tampan ini" _aigoo,_ masih aja Chanyeol _hyung_ narsis. Nasib-nasib punya _hyung_ narsis seperti dia. Apa salahku Tuhan?

Sementara Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ adu mulut, aku melihat sekelilingku. Dan pandanganku berhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk di tangga yang tak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang. Kuamati _namja_ itu dengan seksama. Kulitnya yang tan, matanya yang tajam, bibirnya yang seksi... _chakaman_! Apa aku bilang bibirnya seksi? #Author: ne Soo _baby_ #ditimpuk Kai. Ku akui bibirnya memang seksi, tapi masih seksian bibirku ini. ah, lupakan saja.

Deg...

Mata _namja_ itu tepat mengarah padaku. Tatapannya tajam dan mengunci mataku. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Matanya seolah-olah menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini? Tanpa sadar aku berlindung di balik tubuh Chanyeol _hyung_ yang besar. Sadar akan tingkahku yang aneh, mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar.

"Soo _baby_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun _hyung_.

"A... _ani hyung. Nan gwenchana_ " ucapku. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mempercayaiku.

"Kau melihat apa, Kyungie? Tanya Chanyeol _hyung_. Dia pun mengikuti arah pandangku. "oh, kau melihat Kai, _ne?_ " tanya Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol _hyung_.

"Kai?" beo ku.

" _Ne_. Nama aslinya Kim Jongin. Tapi dia sering dipanggil Kai oleh teman-temannya" jawab Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Kai, tapi dia sudah pergi.

" _Kkaja_. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas" Baekhyun _hyung_ langsung menarikku menuju kelas. Kami pun sampai di kelas tepat sebelum _sonsaengnim_ masuk. Baekhyun _hyung_ menarikku untuk duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Chanyeol _hyung_ disuruh untuk duduk di belakang meja kami. Kulihat muka Chanyeol _hyung_ yang tidak rela duduk di belakang.

" _Ya,_ Baekie. Kenapa aku duduk di belakang?" protes Chanyeol _hyung_.

"Terserah aku. Apa kau mau Soo _Baby_ duduk dengan _namja_ lain, eoh?" Baekhyun _hyung_ menoleh ke belakang dan memandang Chanyeol _hyung_ dengan tajam. Chanyeol _hyung_ terdiam. Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku menatap Chanyeol hyung dengan malas. Setelah lama terdiam, tiba-tiba dia mengagetkan kami dengat teriakannya.

" _MWOOO!? ANDWAEYO!_ _"_ teriakan Chanyeol _hyung_ membuat kami menjadi perhatian seluruh keras.

" _YA!_ Jangan berteriak di dekatku. Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?" Baekhyun _hyung_ membentak Chanyeol _hyung_ karena dia berteriak tepat di dekat telinga Baekhyun _hyung_.

" _Mi mian..._ Aku refleks berteriak, Baekie" Chanyeol _hyung_ menggaruk tengguknya dengan canggung. Dia menatapku dengan tajam "Kyungie, kau harus berjanji padaku. Jangan biarkan _namja-namja_ mendekatimu. Dan kalau ada yang macam-macam denganmu, lapor saja kepadaku atau Kris _hyung_ "

"Aish, _hyung_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan berlebihan" aku memutar mataku dengan malas.

" _YA!_ Aku tidak berlebihan. Kami ingin melindungimu, Kyungie" ucap Chanyeol _hyung_.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Sangat tahu. Tapi bisakah kalian mempercayaiku? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucapku lirih. Mereka berdua terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Aku bukannya tidak senang dengan perhatian mereka. Tetapi aku merasa seperti anak kecil.

"Kami mempercayaimu, Kyungie. Tapi, kami takut sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kami tak ingin kau tersakiti lagi, Kyung" Chanyeol _hyung_ menatapku sendu. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Selama ini Kris _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ sangat perhatian. Mereka melindungiku dan memberiku kasih sayang ketika orang tuaku telah tiada.

" _Hyung_..." ucapanku terputus oleh kedatangan _seonsaengnim_.

"Selamat pagi semua" ucap _seonsaengnim_.

"Selamat pagi Hwang _seonsaengnim_..." ujar satu kelas.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru. Kamu.." _seonsaengnim_ menunjukku "silahkan maju ke depan dan perkenalkan dirimu" aku pun maju ke depan. Kurasakan pandangan semua tertuju padaku. Aku menarik napas dan menhembuskannya pelan-pelan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida. Bangapseumnida yeorobun"_ bisa kurasakan Baehyun _hyung_ dan juga Chanyeol _hyung_ menatapku tidak percaya. Ya, aku tau kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu. Karena aku memperkenalkan diri bukan dengan marga WU tapi dengan marga DO. Setelah itu, _seonsaengnim_ mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk dan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan-nanti-akan-aku-jelaskan-. Akhirnya mereka tidak bertanya apa-apa. Tapi aku yakin, mereka akan menanyaiku sampai aku menjawab mereka.

KyungSoo POV END

 **Author POV**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kyungsoo yang masih mencatat pelajaran tadi, ditepuk pundaknya oleh Chanyeol.

"Kyungie, _kkaja._ Kita ke kantin" ajak Chanyeok.

" _Ani hyung._ Aku di kelas saja" tolak Kyungsoo. Dia masih terus mencatat di bukunya.

"Eh? _Wae?_ " Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie masih mencatat _hyung_. Kalian pergi saja duluan"

"Aish, ayolah. Kita ditunggu oleh Kris _hyung_. Kalau kami datang tanpa bersamamu, kau mau Kris _hyung_ marah, eoh?" kali ini Baekhyun yang membujuk Kyungsoo agar ikut ke kantin.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_ nya"Iya Kyungie. Kau bisa meminjam catatan _hyung_ dan Baekie"

Kyungsoo menoleh " _Ani_ "

Chanyeol mendesah "Hah, baiklah. Kau keras kepala. Kyungie, _hyung_ mau bertanya. Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu bukan dengan marga Wu?"

Deg...

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia pun berhenti mencatat. "Ehm... Itu..."

 _neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo_

 _nuni majuchyeosseul ttaen_

 _dugeungeoryeo_

Ponsel milik Baekhyun berbunyi. Ternyata Kris menelpon. Baekhyun segera mengangkat telpon dari Kris. " _Yeoboseyo"_

" _YA_! _Kalian di mana? Kami menunggu kalian"_ terdengar suara Kris yang berteriak.

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya. Telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan Kris. "Aish _hyung_. Jangan berteriak. Kami masih di kelas. Kyungsoo tidak mau ke kantin"

" _MWO!? Wae?"_

"Dia masih mencatat pelajaran _hyung_ "

" _Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus ada di kantin sekarang juga"_

"Aish, baiklah. Bye _hyung_ "

" _Hn. Jangan lama"_

"Aish, ne" Baekhyun pun menutup telponnya. "Kau dengar Soo Baby? Kris _hyung_ menyuruh kita ke kantin sekarang"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun "Tapi _hyung…_ "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. _Kkaja"_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menyeret Kyungsoo ke kantin khusus. Kantin khusus adalah tempat yang hanya bisa didatangi oleh Wu bersudara dan orang-orang terdekat mereka saja. Selain mereka, orang lain tidak boleh masuk tanpa izin dari Kris. Kris sengaja membuat kantin khusus karena dia tidak mau waktu istirahatnya diganggu oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ atau _namja-namja_ yang menatap mereka lapar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengabaikan murid-murid lain yang melihatnya menyeret seorang murid baru. Tentunya mereka tidak tahu kalau murid baru itu adalah adiknya Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan mereka diam saja. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin khusus.

"KYUNGSOO- _YA_!"

 **T** erong **B** awang **C** abe

Keterangan:

Kris, Luhan, Minseok, Suho kelas 3

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yixing kelas 2

Sehun, Kai, Tao, Krystal kelas 1

 **Annyeong, perkenalkan aku Kang Hyun Yoo. Masih newbie jadi maklum kalau agak gimana-gimana gitu ceritanya. Hahah #abaikan**

 **Sebelum itu, MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN YEOROBUN~~~ Mianhae baru update sekarang. Hyun datang bawa Loving You Chapter 1 nih. Semoga pada suka ya? Lalu, jangan panggil Hyun Author. Hyun masih newbie. Panggil aja Hyun ne? Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama ngerem di laptop tapi belum sempat di publish jadi baru sekarang deh publishnya. Awalnya ff ini Hyun buat untuk adik yang request couple KyuSeo tapi karna ndak dapat feel couple itu jadi castnya aku ubah deh jadi Kaisoo. Sempat ndak ada mood buat lanjutin. Apalagi sejak berita Kris dan Luhan yang out dari EXO. Namun aku merasa harus ngelanjutin ff ini. Jadi aku putuskan untuk ngelanjutin ff ini deh.**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Sudah bagus kah? Hyun udah kasih Kaisoo moment nih. Walau dikit dan sebentar sih. Untuk Hunsoo dan Hansoo momentnya, yang sabar ya? Hyun masih mau nyembunyiin Sehun dan Luhan dulu di lemari. Ada yang bingung kenapa Kyungsoo bisa satu sama-sama kelas dua seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Alasannya karna Kris yang mengaturnya. Kris tidak ingin adiknya didekati dan diganggu oleh namja dan yeoja sehingga membuat Kyungsoo satu kelas dengan Chanbaek couple deh. Terakhir…**

 **Review juseyo~~~ Hyun butuh saran atau kritik yang bisa buat Hyun lebih baik lagi. Oke?**

Thanks to:

 **SooieBabyUke, Baby Crong, ViraHee, kyungsooxeveryone, Nurfadillah, Taufikunn9,** kaisooship, JongInDo, Guest1, dan silent reader yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini.


	3. Chapter 2

Loving You

Cast :: Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

Support Cast :: Exo Member, Krystal f(x)

Genre :: Romance - Drama

Disclaimer :: Kai milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo milik Kai dan saya #plak# dan cerita ini murni ide saya

Warning :: Yaoi, pergantian marga untuk kepentingan cerita, gaje, aneh, typo

No Bash! No Plagiat! No Silent Readers!

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR _Juseyo_

Chapter 2

 **AUTHOR POV**

"KYUNGSOO- _YA_!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun memandang ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan menemukan Kris dan juga Luhan duduk di meja. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju meja Kris. Melihat Chanyeol yang menarik Kyungsoo yang diam saja ditarik seperti itu, membuat Kris heran. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan berteriak ketika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hey, _what's wrong_?" tanya Kris.

" _Gwenchana hyung_ " jawab Kyungsoo. Dia duduk di samping Kris dan menatap meja dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan Chanyeol memesan makanannya dan Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyungie?" tanya Luhan. Luhan adalah teman Kris sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luhanie _hyung_ " jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Namun, semua tau senyuman Kyungsoo dipaksakan.

"Hey, jangan berbohong pada _hyung_ Soo. Katakan, ada apa?" Kris mulai khawatir melihat sikap _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. "Kau sakit Soo?" Kris meletakkan tanganya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _hyung_ " jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hei Chanyeol, KyungSoo kenapa? Tidak terjadi apa-apakan?" tanya Kris kepada Chanyeol yang baru datang dan membawa nampan berisi makanan bersama Baekhyun.

"Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan dari tadi _hyung_. Kyungie, kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan marga Do?"tanya Chanyeol yang membuat semua orang memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Eh... itu _hyung_... sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Mereka memandang Kyungsoo dengan intens sehingga membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Kyung? Kenapa kau mengganti margamu?" tanya Luhan sambil merangkul KyungSoo.

"A… Aku ingin punya teman yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku. Bukan karena aku adik Kris _hyung_ dan Yeolie _hyung._ Aku tidak mau mereka mendekatiku hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Makanya aku memperkenalkan diriku bukan dengan marga Wu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Tapi Soo Baby, ada kami di sampingmu. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk.

"Aku tau _hyung_. Aku tahu kalian akan melindungiku tapi sungguh, aku ingin punya teman yang tulus berteman denganku. Bukan karena aku adik dari Kris _hyung_ dan Yeolie _hyung_ " semua terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Makanan yang ada di atas meja pun terabaikan.

"Hah, baiklah kalau itu maumu Kyungie. Tapi, kalau ada yang macam-macam padamu, bilang pada _hyung ne_?" suara Luhan membuat mereka yang berada di alam pikiran mereka tersadar. Kyungsoo yang awalnya menunduk, mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Luhan tersenyum padanya..

"Benar Kyungie. Bilang saja pada _hyung_ jika ada yang macam-maca padamu. Akan _hyung_ bereskan mereka. Benarkan Baekie?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Yeollie benar, Kyung. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, bilang saja pada kami."

" _Hyung_ akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu Soo. Asalkan kau bahagia, itu cukup buat _hyung_. Jangan menangis lagi _ne_? _Hyung_ tidak suka melihatmu menangis Soo. Kalau ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja pada _hyung_. Apapun itu. _Hyung_ akan selalu membantumu. _Arrachi_ " Kris mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

" _Arraseo hyung. Gomawo_ _hyungdeul_ " Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mereka tau senyuman Kyungsoo yang sekarang tidaklah dipaksakan. Akhirnya mereka pun makan dan sesekali bercanda.

Kring~~~

Bel tanda istirahat usai pun berbunyi.

"Lebih baik kalian segera masuk. Soo, nanti pulang sekolah ke ruangan _hyung_ dulu. Kita pulang sama-sama. _Arraseo?_ " kata Kris sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

" _Ne hyung_. Kami masuk dulu. _Bye-bye_ Kris _hyung_ , Luhanie _hyung_ " Kyungsoo pun pergi dan melambaikan tangannya. Mereka segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Kris dan Luhan menuju kelas 3-2 sedangkan KyungChanBaek menuju kelas mereka. Diperjalanan menuju kelas, mereka berpapasan dengan Kai. Penampilan Kai sangat berantakan. Bajunya kusut, blazernya tidak dipakai, dan terlihat lebam di wajahnya. Sepertinya Kai habis berkelahi. Tanpa sengaja saat melewati Kai, Kyungsoo melirik Kai. Tepat ketika Kyungsoo melirik, Kai menoleh dan mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Deg…

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika menatap mata tajam Kai. Ada perasaan yang aneh ketika mata mereka bertatapan. Akhirnya kontak mata mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo terus melihat Kai yang pergi entah kemana hingga Kai hilang dari pandangannya. Mereka pun sampai di kelas dan langsung menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

 _Aigoo_ , kenapa aku berdebar-debar saat melihat matanya. Kalau tidak salah tadi Chanyeol _hyung_ menyebutnya Kai. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia habis berkelahi. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? YA! Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya sih. Aish, aku pun mengacak-acak rambutku dan membuat Chanyeol _hyung_ menatapku.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol _hyung_ dan membuatku berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ " aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ yang menatapku khawatir.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Baekhyun _hyung_ yang bertanya. Aish, aku tidak mau mereka melihatku khawatir seperti ini.

" _Ne hyung_. _Nan gwenchana_ " aku pun tersenyum dan mereka tidak bertanya lagi karena _seonsaengnim_ sudah masuk.

 **Kyungsoo POV End**

 **Author POV**

Kring Kring Kring

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa mulai berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk segera pulang. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Namun, sebelum pulang ke rumah, mereka mampir dulu ke ruangan Kris karena mereka akan pulang bersama.

"A-yo Kris _hyung_. Kami datang" Chanyeol masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"YA! Kalau masuk ke ruangan, ketuk pintu dulu. Dasar" omel Kris.

"Hehehe. _Mian hyung_. Aku lupa" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengirannya.

"Kris _hyung~~~_ Ayo kita pulang" Kyungsoo mendekati Kris dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris.

" _Aigoo, uri_ Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat pulang _eoh_?" goda Kris.

" _Aish hyung_. Ayolah kita pulang. Kyungie capek" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya yang mengundang kekehan dari _hyungdeul_ nya.

" _Aigoo_ Kyungie. Jangan poutkan bibirmu itu. Nanti bibirmu yang tebal itu akan makin tebal. Hahahaha" goda Chanyeol mengakibatkan dia mendapat delikan tajam dari Kyungsoo. Bukannya takut, ia malah merasa adiknya itu sangatlah mengemaskan dengan matanya yang bulat itu. "jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyungie. Itu tidak akan membuatku takut"

"Iya Soo _Baby_. Kau malah tampak menggemaskan dengan mata bulatmu itu" kali ini Baekhyun yang menggoda Kyungsoo. Mendengar godaan dari para _hyung_ nya, makin kesallah Kyungsoo.

" _Aish_ , sudahlah. Aku pulang sendiri saja" Kyungsoo pun pergi dan meninggalkan Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih tertawa. Ketika akan melewati pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"Ah, Kyungie. Kenapa mukamu cemberut?" tanya Luhan.

"Luhanie _hyung~~~"_ Kyungsoo segera memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo, merasa terkejut dan bahagia. Bahagia karena _namja_ yang dicintainya tengah memeluknya. Ya, Luhan mencintai Kyungsoo. Luhan mulai menyukai Kyungsoo sejak Kris mengajaknya pertama kali ke rumah Wu dan mulai mencintai Kyungsoo sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Luhan merasa harus melindungi Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi sejak kejadian itu membuat Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo jauh dari jangkauannya. Apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, kecuali Kris. Kris mengetahui perasaan Luhan ke Kyungsoo dan Kris tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena dia yakin Luhan tidak akan menyakiti adiknya.

"Aigoo, Kyungie. Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba memeluk _hyung_ seperti ini" Luhany bertanya dengan lembut dan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Itu, Kris _hyung_ , Chanyeol _hyung_ , dan Baekhyun _hyung_ menertawakanku, _hyung_. Aku kan ingin segera pulang. Capek _hyungie_ " rajuk Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Membuat seorang Xi Luhan berdebar-debar.

'Ah Kyungie. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku makin jatuh ke dalam pesonamu.' Batin Luhan. _Aigoo_ , rupanya Luhan terpesona. Kyungsoo-ah, kau membuat Luhan tak berkutik.

" _Mian_ Soo. _Kkaja_ kita pulang sekarang. Nanti _hyung_ belikan boneka Pororo kesukaanmu" Kris yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya mulai membujuk Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pulang.

" _Jinjja_?" mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar mendengar Kris akan membelikan boneka Pororo.

" _Ne, Soo_ " kata Kris.

"Kyungie, kau mau beli boneka yang seperti apa lagi? Di kamarmu saja sudah banyak boneka Pororo. Dari yang kecil sampai yang besar" tanya Luhan heran.

"Aku ingin boneka Pororo yang terbaru _hyung_. Boneka Pororo yang dipeluk Crong. Aku belum punya itu" Kyungsoo terlihat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut Pororo. Bayangkan saja, di kamarnya yang luas, terdapat banyak boneka Pororo berbagai ukuran. " _Kkaja_ _hyung. Ppali_ " ujar Kyungsoo semangat. Ia menarik Kris menuju parkiran.

Kris dan yang lainnya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. _Aigoo_ Kyungsoo, kau seperti anak kecil saja. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan segera menyusul Kris dan Kyungsoo. Kris berada di samping kanan Kyungsoo, Luhan di samping kiri Kyungsoo, dan Chanbaek couple di belakang mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa aku bisa sekelas dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ehm, kenapa kau bisa sekelas dengan mereka? Karena _hyung_ tidak ingin kau didekati oleh orang-orang yang terpesona denganmu dan akan meng-'iya-iya'kanmu" jawab Kris.

"Maksud _hyung_ apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ya ampun Kyungsoo, tingkahmu membuat Luhan makin terpesona denganmu. _Aigoo_.

"Maksud Kris adalah Kris tidak ingin kamu diapa-apakan oleh orang-orang yang mengincarmu untuk dijadikan kekasih, Kyungie. Selain itu, kami tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Makanya Kris mengatur semuanya agar kamu bisa sekelas dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi jika _hyung_ dan Kris tidak ada, masih ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan menjagamu. _Arra?_ " jawab Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

" _Yak hyungie_. _Appo_ ~~" ringis Kyungsoo.

"Hahahaha, _mian_ Kyungie. _Hyung_ gemas melihatmu. _Mianhae_ " Luhan pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

CUP

"Maafkan _hyung_ _ne?_ " ucap Luhan setelah mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Eum. Kyungie maafkan _hyung_. Tapi masih sakit _hyungie_ " rengek Kyungsoo.

"Aish, dasar Soo." Gemas Kris dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

" _Yak_ Kris _hyung_. Rambutku jadi berantakan nih. Aish _jinjja_ "

"Hahahahaha" mereka pun tertawa melihat Kyungso yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat mereka tertawa ikut tersenyum.

"setelah membeli boneka Pororo _hyung_ akan belikan makanan kesukaanmu" kata Kris setelah pus tertawa.  
" _Jinjja_? Yeay, Kris _hyung jjang_. Kyungie sayang Kris _hyung_ " Kyungsoo pun memeluk Kris.

"Ehem, jadi cuma Kris _hyung_ saja yang disayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekap tangannya.

"Hehehe, _mian_ Yeolie _hyung_. Kyungie juga sayang _hyung_. Jangan marah _ne_? Kalau _hyung_ marah, _hyung_ kelihatan jelek tau. Hehehehe" Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo tertawa pun langsung tersenyum dan memeluk adik satu-satunya itu.

"Iya. _Hyung_ tidak akan marah sama Kyungie. _Hyung_ tidak pernah bisa marah sama Kyungie karna _hyung_ sayang Kyungie"

"Hehehe, _ne hyung_. Kyungie sayang _hyungdeul_ " mereka pun memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan dibalik pelukannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Membuat dia merasa bahwa dia adalah _namja_ yang paling beruntung di dunia. Mempunyai kedua _hyung_ yang menyayanginya, sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya dan _namja_ yang mencintainya. Ah, betapa beruntungnya hidupmu Kyungsoo. Tapi akankah itu bertahan lama? Apakah akan ada badai yang membuat kebahagianmu sirna? Kita lihat saja nanti.

 **T** erong **B** awang **C** abe

 **Anyyeong yeorobun~~~ Hyun datang bawa Loving You Chapter 2 nih. Semoga pada suka ya? Mianhae baru update sekarang. Hyun lagi sibuk kuliah dan organisasi jadi ndak sempat deh buat update. Jeongmal mianhae. Untuk itu, Hyun udah munculin Luhan dan kasih moment Hansoo. Yang suka Hansoo, semoga suka momentnya. Hehehe**

 **Lalu, ada yang nanya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa satu sama-sama kelas dua seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kakak adik? Pada chapter sebelumnya Hyun udah kasih alasannya. Mungkin bagian itu terlewat saat membaca. Alasannya karna Kris yang mengatur semuanya. Dari Kyungsoo yang pindah ke SM School, sampai mengatur agar Kyungsoo satu kelas dengan Chanbaek couple. Kris tidak ingin adiknya didekati dan diganggu oleh namja dan yeoja sehingga membuat Kyungsoo satu kelas dengan Chanbaek couple deh. Apalagi sejak ada kejadian itu semakin membuat Kris menjaga Kyungsoo dengan ketat. Ya untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak terulang lagi kejadian itu. Sekarang sudah mengerti? Atau penjelasan Hyun buat bingung? Terakhir…**

 **Review juseyo~~~ Hyun**

Thanks to:

 **SooieBabyUke, ilalang18, taufikunn9,** Kim Eun Bom, **whenKmeetK, Baby Crong, ViraHee, kyungsooxeveryone, Nurfadillah,** dan silent reader yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini.


	4. Chapter 3

Loving You

Cast :: Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

Support Cast :: Exo Member, Krystal f(x)

Genre :: Romance - Drama

Disclaimer :: Kai milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo milik Kai dan saya #plak# dan cerita ini murni ide saya

Warning :: Yaoi, pergantian marga untuk kepentingan cerita, gaje, aneh, typo

No Bash! No Plagiat! No Silent Readers!

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR _Juseyo_

Chapter 3

 **Previous Chapter**

"Hehehe, _ne hyung_. Kyungie sayang _hyungdeul_ " mereka pun memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan dibalik pelukannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Membuat dia merasa bahwa dia adalah _namja_ yang paling beruntung di dunia. Mempunyai kedua _hyung_ yang menyayanginya, sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya dan _namja_ yang mencintainya. Ah, betapa beruntungnya hidupmu Kyungsoo. Tapi akankah itu bertahan lama? Apakah akan ada badai yang membuat kebahagianmu sirna? Kita lihat saja nanti.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Huwaa _hyung_ , boneka ini bagus. Kyaa, yang ini juga. Ah, semuanya bagus _hyung_. Belikan _ne? Ne_ " Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Kris dengan manja sambil memperlihatkan boneka yang ingin dibelinya.

" _Ya_ Kyungie. Kau yakin ingin membeli semua ini? Nanti bonekanya mau ditaruh di mana? Bukannya kamarmu sudah penuh dengan koleksimu?" tanya Luhan heran dengan keinginan Kyungsoo. Bayangkan saja Kyungsoo ingin membeli semua boneka yang dilihatnya.

"Ish, Luhanie _hyung_. Aku kan masih ada ruangan khusus untuk boneka-boneka ini. Jadi tenang saja. Boneka-boneka ini akan ada tempat tinggalnya. Hehehehe" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau punya ruangan khusus untuk boneka-boneka milikmu?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ehm, Kyungie minta sama Kris _hyung_ untuk membuatkan ruangan khusus. Iya kan _hyung_?" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Benarkah itu Kris?" tanya Luhan memandang Kris yang berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Itu benar. Soo yang memintaku untuk membuat ruangan khusus itu" jawab Kris datar.

"Bisa dibilang Kyungie merengek pada Kris _hyung_ untuk dibuatkan ruangan khusus untuk bonekanya. Jika keinginannya tidak dituruti dia tidak akan mau berbicara pada Kris _hyung_ " tambah Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan juga Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Ya ampun, hanya karena tidak mau membuatkan ruangan khusus Kyungsoo tidak akan berbicara pada Kris?

" _Oh My God_ Soo Baby. Kau tidak akan bicara pada Kris _hyung_ karena jika tidak dibuatkan ruangan untuk bonekamu? _Are you kidding me?_ " histeris Baekhyun mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya.

"Ya itu benar Kyungie. Kau mau membuat Kris menderita dan galau karena tidak mendengar suaramu hanya untuk boneka-boneka itu?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Kris memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu membuatku galau, Xi Luhan?" tanya Kris tajam.

" _Calm Down_ Kris Wu. Aku hanya membicarakan fakta. Memangnya kau tahan tidak berbicara dengan Kyungie? Aku yakin kau akan menjadi gila jika tidak ditegur oleh adik kesayanganmu itu. _Right_?" Luhan memberikan seringaiannya melihat Kris tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Aish, terserah apa katamu Rusa"-Kris

" _Mwo?_ Kau bilang aku apa?"-Luhan

" _Wae?_ Apakah kau sekarang menjadi tuli? Aku menyebutmu Rusa. Perlukah aku mengejanya untukmu? R-U-S-A"-Kris

" _YA_. Apa maksudmu menyebutku rusa hah?"-Luhan

"Kenapa? Aku kan menyebutmu begitu karena kau mirip dengan rusa dan itu fakta" terlihat jelas seringaian Kris karena berhasil membuat Luhan jengkel.

" _YA_. Beraninya kau menyebutku rusa. Wajahmu itu mirip naga yang lagi marah. Lebih baik kau bercermin dan melihat sendiri bagaimana wajahmu itu" balas Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah Kris. Kris yang wajahnya ditunjuk oleh Luhan, akan membalas perkataan Luhan.

"Aish, _hyungdeul_ bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar? Tidakkah kalian merasa malu betrengkar di tempat ramai seperti ini?" ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Kris tidak jadi mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ya Yeolie benar. Selain itu kalian tidak lihat kalau Soo Baby melihat pertengkaran kalian yang kekanakan itu?" tunjuk Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo yang menatap kedua _hyung_ nya bertengkar. Sontak Kris dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam melihat mereka bertengkar.

"K... Kyungie"-Luhan

"Soo?"- Kris

"Apakah Kris _hyung_ dan Luhan _hyung_ bertengkar karena Kyungie?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

" _A ani_ Kyungie. Kami tidak bertengkar karenamu" jawab Luhan gugup karena melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis.

" _Jeongmal?"_

" _Ne_. Kami tidak bertengkar Soo _Baby._ Benarkan Luhan?" lirik Kris kepada Luhan seakan memberikan kode untuk mengikuti ucapannya agar selamat dari tatapan Kyungsoo yang seperti pinguin ingin dipungut #eh #plak

" _Ne_. Kris benar Kyungie. Kami tidak bertengkar karena dirimu. Tapi Kris yang mulai duluan" ujar Luhan membuat Kris menatap tajam padanya.

" _YA!_ Apa maksudmu, Rusa? Aku yang mulai duluan? Bukannya kau!?" marah Kris kepada Luhan sambil menunjuk Luhan sambil melotot.

" _Mwo!?_ Aku? _YA!_ Kau yang dulaun menyebutku Rusa. Kau kira aku semirip itu dengan Rusa, hah? Kau mirip Naga, Kris Wu" amuk Luhan tidak terima.

" _Mworago_!? Aku mirip Naga? Aku yang tampan ini mirip dengan Naga? Matam buta ya Xi Luhan!?" Kris mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"Tampan? _Are you kidding me_ , Kris Wu? Apa di rumahmu tidak ada kaca sehingga dengan percaya diri kau bilang dirimu tampan?" ejek Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Akhirnya Kris dan Luhan meneruskan pertengkaran tidak bermutu mereka. Mari kita lihat pasangan ChanBaekSoo. Mereka hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran kedua _hyung_ mereka yang absurd. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, Baekhyun hanya menghela napas pasrah, sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan ekspresi ingin dipungut #eh salah# ingin menangis. Hingga akhirnya...

"HUWEEE... KAN KRIS _HYUNG_ DAN LUHAN _HYUNG_ BERTENGKAR KARENA KYUNGIE." Kyungsoo menangis mengira Kris dan Luhan bertengkar karena dirinya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang disampingnya pun panik melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kris dan Luhan yang mendengar Kyungsoo menangis akhirnya berhenti bertengkar dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

" _Wae_ Soo? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Hiks... Kris _hyung_ hikss dengan Luhan _hyung_ hiks... bertengkar karena hiks... Kyungie kan? Hiks... _Mianhae_ " ujar Kyungsoo sambil menangis yang membuat keempat _hyungn_ nya panik.

" _Aniya_ Kyungie. Kris _hyung_ dan Luhan _hyung_ tidak bertengkar karena dirimu. Jangan nangis Kyungie. Nanti _hyung_ belikan balon _ne?_ Ah, atau Kyungie mau permen? _Hyung_ belikan _ne_?" tawar Chanyeol yang membuat dia dipukul _namjachingu_ nya. " _Wae_ Baekie? Kenapa kau memukulku?" rengek Chanyeol.

" _YA_ PARK DOBI. Kau kira Soo Baby anak kecil hah?" marah Baekhyun.

"Aku kan cuma mencoba membuat Kyungsoo tidak menangis lagi, Baekie. Hanya itu cara yang terlintas diotakku" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun. Melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertengkar kecil didepannya membuat Kyungsoo makin menangis.

"HUWEE... Sekarang Yeolie _hyung_ dan Baekie _hyung_ yang bertengkar karena Kyungie. Kyungie nakal _ne_? _Mianhae_ " tangis Kyungsoo membuat Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun panik. Kris pun mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk adik bungsunya tersebut.

" _Ani_ Soo _Baby_. Kami tidak bertengkar karenamu. _Mianhae ne_? Maafkan _hyung_ yang membuatmu menangis. Soo _baby_ tidak nakal kok. Jadi jangan menangis lagi _ne?_ Soo _Baby_ jelek kalau menangis. Lebih cantik kalau tersenyum" ujar Kris sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam karena merasa iri dengan kris yang dengan mudahnya dapat menenangkan Kyungsoo. _Aigoo_ Chanyeol, kasihannya dirimu.

" _Jinjja_? Kalian tidak bertengkar karena Kyungie?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang memerah karena menangis. _Aigoo_ imutnya _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Kris. Membuat Kris mencubit pelan pipinya.

" _Ne. Kajja_ kita lanjutkan beli bonekanya. Setelah itu kita makan siang. Soo _Baby_ boleh pesan apapun asalkan jangan menangis lagi. _Ara_? _"_ tawar Kris.

"Wuah. Benarkah _hyung_? _Arraseo_. Kyungie tidak menangis lagi. _Kajja kajjja_ kita beli bonekanya. Nanti Kyungie boleh pesan apapun kan _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk lengan Kris manja.

" _Ne_. Soo _Baby_ boleh pesan apapun. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak nanti sakit perut" –Kris

"Eum. _Hyung_ tenang saja. Kyungie tidak akan makan banyak-banyak. Tapi, boleh pesan es krim kan _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kris.

"Ehm... boleh tidak ya?" goda Kris sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya. "Baiklah. Soo _Baby_ boleh pesan es krim. Tapi ingat jangan berlebihan, _ara_?" ijin Kris. Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan kakak adik yang sedang _lovey-dovey_ tersebut. Kita lihat pasangan Chanbaek+Luhan yang hanya menatap adegan Krisoo. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersadar dan segera menyusul Kris dan Kyungsoo. Tinggallah Luhan yang masih menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis di samping Kris.

"Ah Kyungsoo. Senyumanmu membuat siapa saja menjadi damai. Kau memang _Cheonsa_ bagi Xi Luhan, Kyungie. _Saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae. Yeongwonhi_. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku, Kyungsoo. I Need You" batin Luhan sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis menatapnya dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

 _gateun gireul geotgo gateun kkumeul kkugo_

 _na honjaman mollae sangsangeul hago oh_

 _geudae gyeote jamdeun machi yeonin gateun_

 _geudaewa nae moseup baby I love you_

 _I need you_

 _sujubeun naui gobaek_

 _oraetdongan mollae_

 _sumgyeowatdeon norae_

 _I need you_

 _cham sunjinhaetdeon gobaek_

 _neodo jotamyeon_

 _gakkai dagawa_

 _I need you_

~Huh Gak & Zia – I Need You~

Setelah puas menemani Kyungsoo membeli boneka yang dinginkan, akhirnya kelima namja tersebut mengisi perut mereka di Kafe Miracle, tempat biasa Wu bersaudara makan. Merekapun segera duduk di tempat yang kosong dekat jendela. Setelah berunding, akhirya mereka pun memesan beberapa makan dan tentunya es krim untuk _namja_ mungil kesayanga dua tiang Wu aka Kyungsoo.

"Ah, terima kasih _hyung_ sudah mau menemani Kyungie membeli boneka" ujar Kyungsoo menatap keempat _hyung_ tersayangnya.

"Sama-sama Kyungie. Apakah kau senang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ehm. Kyungie sangat senang hari ini. Bisa berkumpul lagi dan jalan-jalan bersama. Kyungie tidak akan melupakan hari ini." Jawab Kyungsoo semangat. Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Tak lama makanan pun datang.

"Baguslah jika kau senang Soo _Baby._ Apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk ikut klub apa?" tanya Kris.

"Ehm, belum _hyung_. Kyungie bingung mau masuk klub apa. Kyungie takut tidak bisa berbaur dengan yang lainnya"

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk Klub Vokal, Kyungie? Di sana ada Baekie dan Luhan _hyung_. Bukankah suaramu bagus?" tawar Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Selain suara Kyungsoo yang bagus, di Klub Vokal juga ada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benar. Masuk Klub Vokal saja, Kyungie. Jadi kita bisa bersama terus. Tenang saja. Di Klub Vokal, anggotanya baik-baik kok. Jadi Kyungie bisa berbaur dengan cepat" desak Baekhyun semangat.

"Benarkah? Tapi Kyungie takut" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Kyungie takut mereka tidak suka dengan Kyungie. Kyungie takut kejadian itu terulang lagi. Kyungie tidak mau itu terjadi lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Gwaenchana_. Ada _hyung_ di sana. Jadi Kyungie tenang saja, _ne_? _Hyung_ akan selalu melindungi Kyungie. Jika terjadi sesuatu, bilang saja sama _hyung_ atau Kris" jawab Luhan sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Kris yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum "Semoga Luhan selalu melindungimu, Soo _Baby_. Jaga dia Luhan" batin Kris.

" _Jja_. Jangan sedih Soo _Baby._ Di Klub Vokal, ada Ryeowook _Seonsaengnim_ yang melatih Klub Vokal. Tenang saja, Soo _Baby_." Ujar Kris.

" _Jinjja_? Wookie _Saem_? Uwah, kalau gitu Kyungie mau masuk Klub Vokal" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Akan _hyung_ urus besok. Nah, sekarang kita makan" akhirnya mereka pun makan sambil sesekali bercanda. Ketika mereka sedang makan, Chanyeol yang melihat _hobbae_ yang lumayan dekat dengannya di Klub Basket pun memanggilnya.

" _YA_ OH SEHUN!" teriak Chanyeol membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh kearahnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol pun langsung menjewer telinganya.

" _YA_! Bisakkah kau tidak teriak, Chanyeol!? Lihat, beberapa pengunjung melihat kearah kita. Dasar" omel Baekhyun yang malu melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

" _Mianhae_. Aku melihat _hobbae_ ku di Klub Basket. Ah, itu dia" tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang datar.

" _Waeyo_ _sunbae?_ " tanya _namja_ itu datar.

"Aish, sudah kubilang panggil _hyung_ saja, Sehun. Jangan formal begitu" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ngibasan tangannya.

"Ah, _ne._ Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ yang bernama Sehun tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"-Chanyeol

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku, _hyung_. Kami janjian ketemu di sini. _Hyung_ sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" tanya sehun balik.

"Oh. Aku sedang makan siang bersama mereka" tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah Kyungsoo, Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sehun pun menundukkan kepalanya melihat _sunbae_ nya. Sehun merasa asing dengan _namja_ mungil yang memiliki mata bulat yang indah.

"Dia siapa _hyung_? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" tanya Sehun menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia Wu Kyung... AKH" Chanyeol yang ingin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dengan marga aslinya pun ditendang oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, _annyeong_. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku murid baru. Salam kenal" –Kyungsoo

"Ah, _ne_. Salam kenal juga. Namaku Oh Sehun"-Sehun

" _YA_ Kyungie. Kenapa kau menendang kakiku? Sakit tahu"-Chanyeol

" _Hyung_ berisik. _Hyung_ lupa dengan apa yang aku sampaikan di sekolah tadi?"-Kyungsoo

"Tapi kan tidak perlu menendang kakiku, Kyungie. Baekie, lihat Kyungie sudah menendang kakiku. _Neomu appa_ " rengek Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Biarin. Dari tadi kau berisik, Yeolie" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Jahatnya. Ah, Sehun. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja bersama kami sambil menunggu temanmu? Daripada kau menunggu sendirian, lebih baik bergabung saja" tawar Chanyeol.

"apakah tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ " jawab Sehun ragu.

"Tidak apa. Ayo ayo. Duduk saja" paksa Chanyeol. Akhirnya Sehun pun bergabung bersama rombongan Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa canggung duduk bersama dengan _sunbae_ nya yang populer di sekolah. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan es krimnya.

"Ehm. _Mashita_. _Hyung_ , coba es krim ini. Rasanya enak sekali" Kyungsoo menawarkan es krimnya kepada Kris yang duduk di hadapannya.

" _Ne_ Enak sekali. Apakah kau suka?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Ehm. Kyungie suka sekali" Jawab Kyungsoo semangat. Tanpa disadarinya, Sehun terus melihat kearahnya yang sedang menikmati es krim. Sehun terpesona melihat betapa bulat dan indahnya kedua bola mata Kyungsoo. Kedua pipinya yang montok seakan minta dicubit dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati menambah poin manis Kyungsoo.

"Nah Sehun. Siapa teman yang sedang kau tunggu?" tanya Chanyeol kepo membuat Sehun tersadar dan memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah, apa? Oh, aku sedang menunggu Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun

Deg

Kyungsoo yang mendengar nama Kim Jongin segera menoleh ke arah Sehun. Apakah Sehun benar-benar menyebut nama Kim Jongin? Kenapa ini? Kenapa dadaku berdebar mendengar nama itu? Kyungsoo terus menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Sehun yang merasa ditatap pun menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menatap dirinya. Akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu #ah eye contact Hunsoo#. Sehun yang ingin bertanya di sela oleh suara seseorang.

" _YA_ OH SEHUN. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon?" tanya namja yang baru datang tersebut. Sontak mereka yang ada di meja tersebut menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Nampaklah seorang _namja_ dengankulitnya yang tan, matanya yang tajam, berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ah, _mian_ Kai. Aku tidak mendengar jika kau menelponku" jawab Sehun.

"Aish, dasar _namja_ albino" ujar _namja_ tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin aka Kai.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Aish, dasar _namja_ albino" sontak aku memandang ke arah _namja_ tersebut. _Omo_ , bukankah dia _namja_ yang kulihat di tangga sekolah tadi pagi? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Ah, bukankah Sehun berkata dia menunggu temannya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Jadi dia. Aish, kenapa jantungku berdebar hanya dengan mendengar suara? Apakah aku punya penyakit jantung? Tuhan tolong aku. Suaranya begitu seksi. Berbeda dengan suara Yeolie _hyung_ yang berat dan Kris _hyung_ yang berkarisma. Suaranya berbeda dan itu membuatku seperti dialiri oleh sengatan listrik. Kenapa dengan diriku, Tuhan?

 **Kyungsoo POV End**

"Kyungie, _waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Sontak kelima namja tersebt menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang tersadar melihat yang lain menatapnya akhirnya menjadi gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"Ah, _gwaenchana hyung_ " jawab Kyungsoo malu.

" _Jinjja_? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Kris khawatir. Dia memegang kening Kyungsoo memeriksa apakah Kyungsoo demam atau sakit. Kai yang melihat hal tersebut merasa heran. Siapa _namja_ mungil tersebut? Apa hubungannya denga Ketua OSIS yang terkenal tegas dan dingin tersebut? Kai pun menatap lekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang meyakinkan Kris bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Manis" batin Kai. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap pun menoleh dan melihat jika Kai terus menatapnya. Sontak kedua mata tersebut saling bertemu dan Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar dan dan pipinya memerah.

"Pipimu merah, Kyungie. Yakin kau baik-baik saja?" sekarang Luhan yang bertanya khawatir.

" _Ne_ _hyung_. Kyungie baik-baik saja kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" –Luhan

" _Jja_ , Kai. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bergabung bersama kami di sini" tawar Chanyeol.

"Hmm, baiklah _sunbae_ "-Kai

"Aish, panggil _hyung_ saja. Kau itu sama seperti Sehun. Jangan formal begitu. Santai saja"-Chanyeol

"Bakilah _hyung_." Kai pun duduk di sebrang Kyungsoo. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum. "Siapa nama _namja_ tersebut?" batin Kai penasaran.

 **T** erong **B** awang **C** abe

 **Anyyeong yeorobun~~~ Hyun datang bawa Loving You Chapter 3 nih. Semoga pada suka ya? Mianhae baru update sekarang. Hyun benar sibuk kuliah dan kegiatan organisasi plus Hyun kena WB jadi agak lama dapat insprasinya.** **Selain it, laptop Hyun diinstal jadi filenya** **bertaburan dimana-mana dan ada yang hilang termasuk file ff ini.** **Jeongmal mianhae. Untuk itu Hyun update** **chapter ini yang ada sedikit moment Hunsoo dan Kaisoo** **.**

 **Terakhir…**

 **Review juseyo~~~ Hyun**

Thanks to:

 **SooieBabyUke, ilalang18, taufikunn9,** Kim Eun Bom, **whenKmeetK, Baby Crong, ViraHee, kyungsooxeveryone, Nurfadillah,** dan silent reader yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini terima kasih sudah memfolow dan memfavoritekan cerita ini. Kamsahamnida.


End file.
